A Horrible Day
by Robotmonkeygirl91
Summary: Or What Happens Afterwards. Marinette has a horrible day at work, shall we see what Adrien has planned to make her feel better? Part 2 of the 'Bad Day' Series.


**THIS IS FINALLY DONE! I've been working on this for weeks! Anyway, Title's a little off (hense the sub-title) cause I realized this is more what happens after the fact then actually narrating Mari's horrid day...but then title wouldn't fit in with the first of this series and I like titles that go together. Second Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! *pst*It has sin in it, be warned. XP**

 **I own nothing.**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

The night air was cool and calm as Marinette Agreste dragged her feet down her home's walkway. Her shoulders were visibly slumped and her usual vibrant eyes were dull with fatigue, it hadn't been the best day at work. She groaned as she reached the door, slowly shuffling inside before leaning heavily on it as it closed. Tikki hovered out of her purse just before she dropped it on the floor as she sighed. The tiny red sprite gently nuzzled her cheek, to which the designer attempted to return, before fluttering off to the kitchen.

Taking a moment to compose herself, thoughts drifting to falling asleep and forgetting the day, Marinette took a step forward only to notice something. The house was silent, with only the foyer and a soft light in the kitchen on.

"Adrien?" She called, wandering a little more inside before noticing something on the hallway curio.

A red rose sat there with a small note tied to it. Curious, and momentarily forgetting her exhaustion, Marinette picked it up, taking a whiff of the soft scent before reading the tag.

 _Follow the roses~_

She blinked, wondering what her kitty was up to, before wandering deeper into their home. She found the next rose on the floor, bloom pointed toward the staircase and picked it up. Making her way over she found the next flower on the banister. Adding it to her collection, she began to climb the stairs, pausing at the top to find another rose. A few more were placed down the hallway and as she followed them, the heroine finally tuned into the soft music coming from her and Adrien's room. Pushing the door open, a look of awe overcame her face as her eyes followed the trail of rose petals to the bed, where her husband stood waiting, smiling fondly at her.

"Welcome home, My Lady."

She smiled tiredly at him as she leaned against the doorjamb, "What's all this?"

Adrien chuckled softly as he made his way over to her, "Well when you answered my text earlier about your day being horrible I decided to see if I could help make it better when you came home," He gently cupped her cheek, "I have a plan."

"That so?" She hummed, leaning into his touch.

"Yep."

"And what is this plan, Kitty?" She asked lightly, smiling at him.

"Well first," Adrien suddenly picked her up, holding her gently, "I was thinking I'd run you a bath."

A light groan escaped Marinette at the thought, "A bath sounds wonderful after the day I had."

"Then let us adjourn to the bathroom, Princess." He carried her across the petal path and into their bathroom suite, multitudes of candle lit and casting it a warm glow.

Marinette let out a soft 'oh' at the sight before he set her on the counter. Her husband then leant down and removed her heels, prompting a sound of relief to escape. Usually she wore flats or simpler shoes but today she had meetings she had to go to and heels were more professional looking. Some days she had to wonder if her father-in-law was still testing her when he put in charge of the company on days where important meetings took place. Shaking her head to try and toss her thoughts from mind, the designer watched Adrien rise and start to take the pins holding her hair up out. Another relieved sighed escaped her and she smiled gratefully at him as her hair fell loose.

Adrien smiled back before kissing her forehead and turning toward the tub. He twisted the knobs and toyed with them before finding the right temperature and letting the hot water fill the basin.

"Now then," He said, turning back to his wife, "Does the princess want bubbles in her bath this evening?"

Marinette hummed in thought, placing a finger against her chin, "How about a bath bomb?"

The blonde nodded, "A bath bomb it is. Any requests?" He asked, turning to rummage around her collection of bath products.

"Let's keep with the theme of tonight. A rose one will do."

He grabbed the appropriate pink orb, "One rose bath coming right up."

Adrien tossed the object in the water and watched it foam and separate before turning the taps off once the tub was full. Turning back to Marinette, he took her off the counter before nimble fingers began to unbutton her shirt.

A dark eyebrow raised, "You know I can undress myself, right?"

Chuckling, he kissed her cheek, "I'm aware but tonight, Princess, I'm helping you to disrobe. Partly at least." He nuzzled her gently, "You've had a long day and that is also why I have a bottle of your favorite wine waiting to be served."

Marinette's eyes flared, "A bath and wine? Are you sure you're not trying to seduce me, Monsieur?"

Adrien unzipped her skirt, letting the garment pool around her feet, "Not tonight. And it is good to see you're feeling well enough to tease."

"You've gotten together a few of my favorite things, perks a woman up."

He kissed her gently, "Then why don't you finish undressing and get in your bath as I go that wine. And then you can tell me about this horrible day."

Marinette groaned, mood officially broken, "Do I have to?"

"You'll feel better if you do," Adrien said, nuzzling her again, "And I want to know what caused my Lady to have such a horrible day."

"Fine..."

He kissed her again, "Go on, get in your bath, I'll be right back."

She hummed and watched him walk out before taking off her underwear and stepping into the scented water. She groaned and sighed as she sunk down, her stiff and tired muscles relaxing as she stretched out, happy for their large tub. She leaned back and rested her head against the side of the tub, uncaring if the ends of her hair got wet as she closed her eyes.

Adrien came back in, the bottle of wine and two glasses in his hands before noticing his relaxing wife. He smiled, taking in her reclined form and soft smile.

"You sure you want this? Seem pretty relaxed now, you might fall asleep if I give you any." He asked, teasingly.

She huffed lightly with a smirk and held a hand out, "Gimmie. Believe me, I need some of that."

Chuckling, he sat down on the bathmat and poured some of the red liquor before passing the glass to her. Marinette smiled gratefully at him, eyes still closed before taking a deep drink, sighing happily afterwards. She swirled the liquid around slowly, now watching the movement with half-lidded eyes as she enjoyed the bath and her company.

Adrien gently clinked his glass against hers to get her attention before taking a sip, "Wanna tell me what happened today?"

The designer sighed deeply, "Not really but you'll make me anyway so..." She took another drag of red wine, "You know...I really love what I do and I'm glad your father trusts me to run the company for a day but sometimes, at least on days like this, I wonder if he's still testing me. Is he still testing me?"

"I don't think so."

"You sure?"

"Pretty sure."

She pursed her lips, "Right...Anyway, where to begin?"

"How about when your day started going bad, Bugaboo?"

The dark haired woman slunk a little lower into her bath, "That would be this morning...I was just a _little_ late to the meeting, nothing bad, just a few minutes, easily recovered from but then it ran longer than we thought it would. Which, of course, put everything else I had to do today off schedule." She made sure not to slosh too much water as she started to gesture with one hand, "There was almost a fight, well 'heated argument' between Alison and one of the newest designers that I had to help break up because everyone else wasn't having any luck. Don't make a pun." She glared pointedly at her husband as he filled up her glass with a smirk, "Then, I had to oversee a photo-shoot with these... _Absolutely annoying_ models! Usually I'm not so judgmental but _Mon Dieu_ they wouldn't stop complaining about everything! 'These lights are too hot!', 'Is this non-fat?', 'Why can't I stand there?!', Uuugggg!"

Adrien tried very hard not to snicker too much as she imitated the models, Marinette could get so testy when tired. He still found it adorable.

"Honestly, the only thing they didn't complain about was the clothes! And, given the theme of today, that ran over by a good hour which meant I missed a very important meeting with that magazine editor from ...'Jalouse'. Thankfully we were able to reschedule. And then..." Here she slumped back down, winding down from her rant, "There was just a lot of other, little things that seemed to go wrong and I was running around all day and barely had a moment to sit and eat. Thank Tikki for at least getting me to eat a few power bars while I was running around."

"Aww, My Poor Lady." The model cooed, leaning over and kissing her forehead before filling her glass again.

She leaned into the touch before slouching back down, sipping at her wine, "So what did you do today? Besides all this."

They fell into conversation easily, Adrien retelling his morning up to when he texted her about her day. After her reply, he immediately started planning on what he could do to cheer her up when she got home. After that it was about mundane things, Adrien wanting to stop by the bakery for to try some of the new tarts, Marinette having to remember to ask Rose to come over so they could plan hers and Juleka's wedding dresses and possibly planning a lunch with Nino and Alya soon. They even spoke about when they should patrol next, Paris was relatively safe without Hawkmoth now but the two heroes still preferred roaming around the rooftops helping where they could.

A little while later found Marinette resting her arms on the side of the tub and her head laying on them, eyes closed as she sat in her cooling bath water. Adrien chuckled silently as he took the empty wine glass from her hand and placed it to the side with his and the empty bottle.

"I think someone's sleepy~" He sang, nuzzling the top of her head.

"Nah...Just relaxed like you wanted me to be."

"I'm not so sure, My Lady. You're a bit of a sleepy drunk and I think you drank most of the bottle tonight."

"I'm not drunk. Tipsy, maybe, but not drunk."

"Uh-huh." He didn't believe her for a second, "Well, your water must be getting cold now, wanna get out?"

She opened her eyes and looked up at him, "And what'll happen once I'm out? Have anything planned?"

"I was thinking you might be ready to fall asleep."

"Mmm...Don't wanna."

Chuckling, the model grabbed one of her robes and held it open for her, "I think you do."

As he was being a gentleman and not watching his wife stand from the tub before stepping out, Adrien missed the mischievous look taking over her face. Marinette turned and allowed him to slip the robe onto her shoulders.

"No, I don't."

"Then what do you want to do? Or want me to do?" He asked, amused.

The designer looked over her shoulder, sending him her best sultry look before replying, "I want you to make love to me."

Adrien gulped, taken aback slightly at her bold words, "You're uh...not too tired?"

Marinette turned, not bothering to tie her robe, before wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing up against him, "Nope~ Guess I got my second wind."

Green eyes fell shut as he felt her kiss chin, "You sure?"

"Uh-huh~ Wouldn't have asked if I wasn't. Plus..." She began to trail kisses down his neck, nipping lightly at his collarbone, "I think I deserve a little release after the day I had."

"Well then," Adrien stated, hands flying out to hold her bare hips, "If that's what the Princess requests..."

He felt her smirk against his neck, "Oh, it is~"

He pulled back enough only to lean back in and kiss her soundly, enjoying her little noise of enjoyment before breaking apart, "Then why doesn't the Princess go wait for me in the bedroom?"

Blue eyes blinked coyly up at him, "You're not going to escort me there?"

"Heh, I would but I think I should blow out a few of these candles so we're not in danger of starting a fire."

She sighed dramatically, "If you must." She leaned up and kissed him again before pulling back slowly, "I'll be waiting..."

Adrien watched Marinette go, her hips swaying just so, before going about his task and blowing out candles, along with draining the tub. Drying his hand quickly, he entered the bedroom to find his wife sitting on the edge of their bed, waiting for him. The robe was still on, just barely hanging off one of her pale, creamy shoulders as she appraised him with her head tilted just so and nibbling her lip.

Her eyes met his and she smirked before curling a finger at him, "Here, Kitty, Kitty."

"Well, who could refuse an order like that?" He chuckled, flipping the light switch causing the soft lamp light to extinguish before easily finding Marinette in the dark room.

Giggles escaped her and the robe was lost somewhere in shuffle to get her propped up on their pillows as Adrien's mouth found hers, drawing out a soft moan. Marinette's fingers worked diligently on unbuttoning his shirt while his hands roamed up and down her hips. Adrien pulled back, his lady nipping at his lips, and took in the sight of Marinette quickly becoming flushed with desire. He raised an eyebrow in a silent question of if she was sure she wasn't too tired for this and she responded by tugging on his open shirt.

Their lips sealed together once again and Marinette ran her hands over his chest, enjoying the way his muscles flexed under her ministrations. She slipped his shirt off his shoulders as his tongue invaded her mouth, both releasing moans. Soon enough they pulled apart to breathe and Adrien attached his mouth to her neck, nipping at her soft skin lightly. Marinette gasped and lulled her head to the side, allowing him more access. As he set about leaving a sizable love bite on her neck, Adrien ran his hands down her smooth legs before wrapping them around his waist.

"Adrien..." She groaned as she felt his denim covered bulge rub across her core.

"Yes, Princess?" He asked, voice husky as he rocked gently against her.

She gasped, "You're wearing too much."

He grinned against her neck before nipping at her skin, "I'll fix that soon. Right now however..." He ran his hands up her hips and waist, brushed over her breasts and trailed up her arms to lace their hands together above her head before leaning back and taking in the sight of her in the moonlight filtering in, eyes hooded with want, "I'm going to worship you."

 _"Oh..."_

Adrien smirked as he watched her eyes dilate with desire before he leaned in and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Pulling back, he trailed his lips over her neck, nipping at her skin before soothing the spots with his tongue. He lowered their arms as he moved south, nibbling at her collarbone and relishing in her soft gasps and moans. Placing a kiss between her breasts, he moved his lips over one before taking the puckered nipple into his mouth causing Marinette to moan his name and arch into him. Adrien let go of one of her hands in order to lightly hold her hips, keeping them still beneath his. Her now free hand came up and tangled her fingers in his hair, tugging lightly. Taking her hint, he released her nipple with a wet pop before trailing over and repeating the process on the neglected mound.

Marinette sighed and whimpered, trying to wiggle her hips against his without much success as his other hand came down to hold them in place. She tangled the fingers of her other hand in his hair before trying to guide him up for a kiss, however her kitty had other plans. He started to trail down her body, a mixture of kisses, licks and nips marking his path as his thumbs rubbed circles on her hips. Soon enough he untangled her hips from his waist so he could trail kisses down her inner thighs, tugging gently as her skin with his teeth in places.

"Adrien..." She whined, wiggling as he constantly neared and moved away from where she wanted him.

Green eyes flicked upwards, taking in her panting image, eyes hooded with want as she gazed at him. He smirked against her thigh, nipping at the skin again before moving again, "Yes, My Lady?"

"Pleeeese..."

"I'll get there, Bugaboo." To prove his point, he brushed his knuckles against her core, causing a gasping sigh to fill the air as her head fell back against the pillows.

The blonde hero touched her lightly, running his fingers along the edges of her slit, hardly shocked to find her already wet before running his tongue over her. Marinette's moans increased in volume as he continued to lap at her juices, his tongue falling into a pattern he knew drove her crazy. His names, both civilian and hero, fell from her lips in tandem with his movements before he inserted a finger, causing her to cry out wordlessly.

Marinette's hands clutched at his hair and cried out as he inserted a second finger, _"Ah-ha! Ch-at!"_

Adrien continued to pleasure her, adjusting just so, so he could flick tongue against her sensitive nub, gauging her oncoming orgasm by the increase of her moans.

 _"Ah-Adri-eeen! I-Oh! I-! S-soon! I-! Ooooh~!"_

He curled his fingers just right inside her, tongue moving in a circular motion before she crested over and came with a cry. Adrien continued to lap at her core as she calm down from her high before trailing light kisses upwards, kissing her deeply as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Pants off. Now." She ordered once they parted.

"What? No, 'Good Job' or 'Wow, that was amazing' first?"

Marinette rolled her eyes before leaning up to his ear, "That was fantastic but now I want you inside me...and I want to be on top."

"Well aren't you demanding." He groaned as she nibbled at his ear.

"Uh-huh. Hurry up now."

Chuckling, Adrien sat up and took in the sight of his wife laying there, breathing still heavy as she watched him, fingers idly tapping at her stomach as she waited. He began to toy with his belt before a thought occurred to him, "You know..." She groaned as he started talking and paused with taking the rest of his clothes off, "I seem to recall someone wanting me to make love to her...how ever can I do that if she's on top?"

"Easily, but...If you get those pants off in the next ten seconds I suppose I could reconsider.."

He quickly shed his slacks and boxer, sighing quietly as his erection sprung free. Marinette appraised him silently, smirking before beckoning at him with her finger. Adrien leaned over her and she trailed a hand down his toned stomach before brushing against his member. He gave a shuddering gasp when she wrapped it around his length, pumping slowly.

"I...guess you can be on top. Only if I can be later."

"You-ah...can do whatever you want with me, Princess."

She smirked, "Oh good...Now, don't you have someone to be doing? What are waiting for, Chaton?"

"Heh..." He leaned down and swiped his tongue over the shell of her eat, "I suppose I'm waiting for someone to stop torturing me so I can do what she want me to."

"I see..." The dark haired vixen gave him a long, firm stroke before trailing her hand away, "Get to it then."

Chuckling breathlessly, Adrien kissed her deeply before fingering her gently, making sure she was absolutely ready before sinking in slowly. They groaned together and he rocked gently against her as she adjusted. Marinette wrapped her arms around his back and arched up, pressing her breasts against him.

She peppered kisses around his neck, "You can move at anytime. You know I'm ready."

"I know." He kissed her forehead before pulling almost all the way out.

He slid back in, setting a slow and relaxed pace. He kissed her wherever he could as she held onto his shoulders, gasping in time with his shallow thrusts. Marinette easily matched his pace, their groans mixing together. Soon enough, she wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to slide further in.

Moaning, she grasped at his shoulders, "You-Oooh~ You can move a little faster."

Adrien grunted and kissed her neck, "As you wish."

He picked up his pace, Marinette's moans escalating and spurring him to go quicker. Wet kisses were exchanged as her nails dug into his skin as repeatedly sank into her. She made little movements with her hips as they moved together, helping him hit her sweet spots. Adrien tucked his face in her neck and slipped his hands under her, lifting her up enough to just hit that one spot that drove her crazy.

"F-faster!" She gasped.

He made a noise of consent and started to move at a faster rate, hitting that spot and causing her to cry out more. She was quickly losing the ability to keep up, simply holding on him as he pounded into her. Adrien sneakily snuck a hand between them and began rubbing at her nub once more, prompting a surprised sound to come from the woman beneath him.

Marinette panted and moaned, feeling her second orgasm quickly building, "A- _Adrien! I'm-!"_

"Come for me, Princess. I know you can." Adrien panted in her ear, giving his hips an extra little movement that had her crying out.

She clamped down around him as she came, causing his own orgasm to hit, the blonde moaning her name. They rode their releases out together and slowly came down from the high, panting and covered in sweat. Adrien nuzzled her gently, peppering light kisses where he could before slipping out of her.

Marinette sighed happily as laid there, humming as Adrien kissed slowly on the lips. Her blue eyes fluttered as she struggled to stay awake as her husband settled beside her, wrapping his arms around her after pulling their comforter over them. She turned and curled up into his chest, fingers tiredly running though his hair as he started to purr softly.

"Now that...was a very good way to end the day."

Her partner kissed the top of her head, "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Now lets get some sleep, Bugaboo."

"Hmm...okay." She looked sleepily up at him, "Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime. Sleep tight."

She hummed again before snuggling close and letting sleep take over. Adrien kissed her head one last time before joining her, happy to have helped.

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **I thought about while writing the sin to just end it on fluff and add the sin as an Alt Ending but I didn't want to do that cause it wasn't in my original plan. Also, the beta dubbed this 'Fluffy Sin' XD I hope you enjoyed! No clue when the next installment of the Bad Day series will be up XP**


End file.
